sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κβαντικός Υπολογιστής
Υπολογιστής Computer thumb|300px| [[Σωματιδιακή Φυσική Πυρηνική Φυσική Ατομική Φυσική Κβαντική Φυσική Κβαντική Πληροφορική Κβαντική Θεωρία Κβαντικός Υπολογιστής κβάντο ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Υπολογιστής ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Υπολογιστής ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Υπολογιστής ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Υπολογιστής ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Υπολογιστής ]] Είναι ένα είδος Υπολογιστή. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Κβαντικός υπολογιστής ονομάζεται μία υπολογιστική συσκευή που εκμεταλλεύεται χαρακτηριστικές ιδιότητες της κβαντομηχανικής, όπως την αρχή της υπέρθεσης και της διεμπλοκής καταστάσεων, για να φέρει σε πέρας επεξεργασία δεδομένων και εκτέλεση υπολογισμών. Η εξέταση της λειτουργίας των κβαντικών υπολογιστών και η διατύπωση κατάλληλων αλγορίθμων από τη σκοπιά της θεωρητικής πληροφορικής, είναι ένα σύγχρονο ακαδημαϊκό πεδίο με τίτλο κβαντικός υπολογισμός. Οι κβαντομηχανικές ιδιότητες και αρχές λειτουργίας των κβαντικών υπολογιστών μελετώνται και από την επιστήμη της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Η σχετική πρακτική Τεχνολογία είναι ακόμα στα πολύ πρώιμα στάδια ανάπτυξης. Σε έναν συμβατικό ψηφιακό υπολογιστή (κατά κανόνα ηλεκτρονικό), στοιχειώδης μονάδα πληροφορίας πληροφορίας είναι το bit, ενώ σε έναν κβαντικό υπολογιστή το qubit. Η βασική αρχή της κβαντικής υπολογιστικής επιστήμης είναι το γεγονός ότι οι κβαντομηχανικές ιδιότητες της ύλης μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για την αναπαράσταση και τη δόμηση δεδομένων, καθώς και το γεγονός ότι μπορούν να επινοηθούν και να κατασκευαστούν μηχανισμοί στηριγμένοι στην Κβαντομηχανική για την επεξεργασία αυτών των δεδομένων. Αν και οι κβαντικοί υπολογιστές βρίσκονται ακόμη σε πειραματικό στάδιο, τα αποτελέσματα των σχετικών πειραμάτων με μικρό πλήθος από qubit) είναι ενθαρρυντικά. Μεγάλης κλίμακας κβαντικοί υπολογιστές αναμένεται να λύνουν προβλήματα πολύ ταχύτερα από τους κλασσικούς υπολογιστές, χρησιμοποιώντας τους καλύτερους μέχρι τώρα γνωστούς αλγόριθμους, όπως η "παραγοντοποίηση μεγάλων αριθμών" χρησιμοποιώντας τον αλγόριθμο του Shor ή η προσομοίωση μεγάλων συστημάτων. Αν δοθούν αρκετοί υπολογιστικοί πόροι σε έναν κλασσικό υπολογιστή, μπορεί να προσομοιώσει οποιοδήποτε κβαντικό αλγόριθμο. Ωστόσο η υπολογιστική ισχύ 500 qubit, για παράδειγμα θα ήταν ήδη πολύ μεγάλη για να αναπαρασταθεί σε έναν κλασσικό υπολογιστή γιατί θα χρειαζόταν να αποθηκευτούν 2500 τιμές (ένα terabyte πληροφορίας μπορεί να αποθηκεύσει 243 διακριτές τιμές). Βασικές αρχές Η μνήμη ενός κλασσικού ψηφιακού υπολογιστή αποτελείται από bit τα οποία μπορούν να αναπαραστήσουν την τιμή 1 ή 0. Ένα qubit μπορεί να αναπαραστήσει την τιμή 1, 0 ή οποιαδήποτε υπέρθεση αυτών των 2. Δύο qubits μπορούν να αναπαραστήσουν οποιαδήποτε υπέρθεση τεσσάρων δυνατών καταστάσεων, 3 qubits οποιαδήποτε υπέρθεση 8 καταστάσεων. Γενικά ένας κβαντικός υπολογιστής με n qubits μπορεί να βρίσκεται σε αυθαίρετη υπέρθεση των έως 2n δυνατών καταστάσεων ταυτόχρονα, ενώ ένας κλασσικός υπολογιστής μπορεί να βρίσκεται μόνο σε μια από αυτές τις καταστάσεις κάθε στιγμή. Ο κβαντικός υπολογιστής λειτουργεί θέτοντας τα qubits σε μια ελεγχόμενη αρχική κατάσταση που αναπαριστά το αρχικό πρόβλημα και χειρίζεται τα qubits χρησιμοποιώντας λογικές κβαντικές πύλες. Η αλληλουχία των πυλών που χρησιμοποιούνται ονομάζεται Κβαντικός Αλγόριθμος. Ένα παράδειγμα εφαρμογής των qubits σε έναν κβαντικό υπολογιστή θα ξεκινούσε με την χρήση σωματιδίων με δύο καταστάσεις περιστροφής (spin): άνω και κάτω ( τυπικά γράφεται |{\downarrow}\rangle και |{\uparrow}\rangle , ή |0{\rangle} και |1{\rangle} ). Στην πραγματικότητα οποιοδήποτε σύστημα έχει μια ποσότητα Α'' που μπορεί να παρατηρηθεί, η οποία διατηρείται με την εξέλιξη του χρόνο και είναι τέτοια ώστε η ''Α να έχει τουλάχιστον δύο διακριτές και επαρκώς κατανεμημένες διαδοχικές ιδιοτιμές, είναι κατάλληλο για να υλοποιήσει ένα qubit. Αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή ένα τέτοιο σύστημα μπορεί να χαρτογραφηθεί πάνω σε ένα αποτελεσματικό σύστημα με περιστροφή 1/2 (spin-1/2). Σύγκριση bits και qubits Ένας υπολογιστής με έναν αριθμό qubits είναι θεμελιωδώς διαφορετικός από ένα κλασικό υπολογιστή με τον ίδιο αριθμό bits. Για παράδειγμα για να αναπαραστήσουμε την κατάσταση ενός συστήματος με n-qubits σε έναν κλασικό υπολογιστή χρειάζεται να αποθηκεύσουμε 2n μιγαδικούς συντελεστές. Το γεγονός αυτό δείχνει ότι τα qubits μπορούν να αποθηκεύσουν εκθετικά περισσότερη πληροφορία από τα κλασικά bits, δεν πρέπει να παραβλέψουμε όμως το ότι τα qubits είναι μόνο μια πιθανολογική υπέρθεση όλων των πιθανών καταστάσεων τους. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι όταν μετρήσουμε την τελική κατάσταση των qubits θα βρίσκονται μόνο σε έναν από τους πιθανούς σχηματισμούς που βρίσκονταν πριν τη μέτρηση. Είναι λάθος να σκεφτόμαστε ότι τα qubits βρίσκονταν σε μία συγκεκριμένη κατάσταση πριν την μέτρηση εφόσον το γεγονός ότι ήταν σε μια υπέρθεση καταστάσεων πριν την μέτρηση επηρεάζει τα πιθανά αποτελέσματα του υπολογισμού. Για παράδειγμα φανταστείτε έναν κλασσικό υπολογιστή που λειτουργεί πάνω σε έναν καταχωρητή με 3 [bits. Η κατάσταση του υπολογιστή σε οποιαδήποτε στιγμή είναι μια πιθανότητα κατανεμημένη σε 23=8 διαφορετικές 3-bitες ακολουθίες: 000, 001, 010, 011, 100, 101, 110, 111. - Αν είναι ντετερμινιστικός υπολογιστής, τότε θα βρίσκεται σε ακριβώς μια από αυτές τις καταστάσεις με πιθανότητα 1. - Ωστόσο αν είναι πιθανολογικός υπολογιστής, υπάρχει πιθανότητα να βρίσκετε σε μια από μια πληθώρα καταστάσεων. Μπορούμε να περιγράψουμε αυτή την πιθανολογική κατάσταση με οκτώ μη αρνητικούς αριθμούς A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H (όπου Α = η πιθανότητα ο υπολογιστής να βρίσκεται στην κατάσταση 000, B = η πιθανότητα να βρίσκεται στην κατάσταση 001, κλπ.). Το άθροισμα αυτών των πιθανοτήτων είναι 1. Η κατάσταση ενός 3-bit-ου κβαντικού υπολογιστή περιγράφεται από ένα διάνυσμα με οχτώ διαστάσεις (a'',''b,c'',''d,e'',''f,g'',''h), που ονομάζεται ket. Ωστόσο, αντί το άθροισμα τους να είναι 1, το άθροισμα των τετραγώνων των συντελεστών, |a|2+|b|2+...+|h|2, πρέπει να είναι 1. Επίσης οι συντελεστές μπορούν να έχουν σύνθετες τιμές. Το απόλυτο τετράγωνο των συντελεστών υποδηλώνει το πλάτος πιθανότητας των δοθέντων καταστάσεων, η φάση μεταξύ οποιονδήποτε δύο συντελεστών (καταστάσεις) αναπαριστά μια βαρυσήμαντη παράμετρο, η οποία αναπαριστά μια θεμελιώδη διαφορά μεταξύ των κβαντικών υπολογιστών και των πιθανολογικών κλασικών υπολογιστών. Αν μετρήσετε τα τρία [qubits, θα δείτε μια ακολουθία τριών bits. Η πιθανότητα μέτρησης μιας δοθείσας ακολουθίας ισούται με το τετράγωνο αυτής της ακολουθίας συντελεστή (για παράδειγμα η πιθανότητα μέτρησης 000 = |a|2, η πιθανότητα μέτρησης 001 = |b|2 κλπ.). Έτσι, η μέτρηση μιας κβαντικής κατάστασης που περιγράφεται από σύνθετους συντελεστές (a,b,...,h) δίνει την κλασική κατανομή πιθανότητας (|a|2, |b|2, ..., |h|2) και λέμε πως η κβαντική κατάσταση "καταρρέει" σε μια κλασική κατάσταση σαν αποτέλεσμα πραγματοποίησης μιας μέτρησης. Σημειώστε ότι ένα διάνυσμα οκτώ διαστάσεων μπορεί να καθοριστεί σε διάφορους τρόπους ανάλογα την βάση που επιλέγουμε διάστημα. Η βάση των ακολουθιών από bit (π.χ. 000, 001, ..., 111) είναι γνωστές ως βάση υπολογισμού. Άλλες πιθανές βάσεις είναι μοναδιαία ορθογώνια διανίσματα και τα ιδιοδιανύσματα του τελεστή Pauli-x. Το νεύμα ket συνήθως χρησιμοποιήται για να κάνει την επιλογή ξεκάθαρη. Για παράδειγμα, η κατάσταση (a'',''b,c'',''d,e'',''f,g'',''h) στην βάση υπολογισμού μπορεί να γραφεί ως εξής: : a|000{\rangle} + b|001{\rangle} + c|010{\rangle} + d|011{\rangle} + e|100{\rangle} + f|101{\rangle} + g|110{\rangle} + h|111{\rangle} :όπου, π.χ., |010\rangle = \left(0,0,1,0,0,0,0,0\right) Η βάση υπολογισμού ενός qubit (δύο διαστάσεων) είναι: |0\rangle = \left(1,0\right) and |1\rangle = \left(0,1\right) . Χρησιμοποιώντας τα ιδιοδιανύσματα του τελεστή Pauli-x, ένα qubit είναι: |+{\rangle} = \tfrac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \left(1,1\right) και |-{\rangle} = \tfrac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \left(1,-1\right) . Λειτουργίες Παρότι μια κλασσική κατάσταση τριών-bit και μια κβαντική κατάσταση τριών-bit είναι διανύσματα οκτώ διαστάσεων, τα διαχειριζόμαστε διαφορετικά για κλασικούς ή κβαντικούς υπολογισμούς. Και στις δύο περιπτώσεις το σύστημα πρέπει να αρχικοποιηθεί, για παράδειγμα στην μηδενική ακολουθία, |000\rangle που αντιστοιχεί στο διάνυσμα \left(0,0,1,0,0,0,0,0\right) . Στον κλασσικό τυχαιοποιημένο υπολογισμό, το σύστημα εξελήσετε συμφωνα με την εφαρμογή στοχαστικών μητρών, οι οποίες διαφυλάσουν ότι οι πιθανότιτες θα αθρίζουν στο 1. Αντίθετα στους κβαντικούς υπολογισμούς, επιτρέπονται λειτουργίες εννιαίας μήτρας, οι οποίες είναι αποδοτικές περιστροφές. Συνεπώς, αφού οι περιστροφές μπορούν να αναιρεθούν, κάνοντας αντίσρτροφες περιστροφές, οι κβαντικοί υπολογισμοί είναι αναστρέψιμοι. Τελικά, κατά τον τερματισμό του αλγορίθμου, το αποτέλεσμα πρέπει να διαβαστεί. Στην περίπτωση του κλασσικού υπολογιστή έχουμε δείγμα από την κατανομή πιθανοτήτων πάνω σε έναν καταχωριτή τριών bit για να πάρει μια οριστική ακολουθία τρειών bit, ας πούμε 000. Στην Κβαντική Φυσική μετράμε τη καταστάση τριών qubit, η οποία είναι ισοδύναμη με την κατάρρευση της κβαντικής κατάστασης σε κανονική κατανομή (με τους συντελεστές στην κλασική κατάσταση να είναι τετραγωνικά μεγέθη των συντελεστών για την κβαντική κατάσταση, όπως περιγράφηκε παραπάνω), ακολουθούμενη από δειγματοληψία από αυτήν την κατανομή. Σημειώστε ότι αυτό καταστρέφει την κανονική κβαντική κατάσταση. Πολλοί αλγόριθμοι θα δώσουν την σωστή απάντηση με κάποια πιθανότητα. Ωστόσο, από την επαναλαμβανόμενη αρχικοποίηση, το να τρέχουμε και να κάνουμε μετρήσεις στον κβαντικό υπολογιστή, αυξάνει την πιθανότητα να πάρουμε την σωστή απάντηση. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *υπολογιστής *Ηλεκτρονικός Υπολογιστής *Προσωπικός Υπολογιστής Βιβλιογραφία * * }} *David P. DiVincenzo (2000). "The Physical Implementation of Quantum Computation". Experimental Proposals for Quantum Computation. * Table 1 lists switching and dephasing times for various systems. * * * * *Sam Lomonaco Four Lectures on Quantum Computing given at Oxford University in July 2006 *C. Adami, N.J. Cerf. (1998). "Quantum computation with linear optics". . * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *physicsgg.me *Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy: "Quantum Computing" by Amit Hagar. *Quantiki – Wiki and portal with free-content related to quantum information science. *Scott Aaronson's blog, which features informative and critical commentary on developments in the field ;Διαλέξεις *Quantum Mechanics and Quantum Computation — Coursera course by Umesh Vazirani *Quantum computing for the determined — 22 video lectures by Michael Nielsen *Video Lectures by David Deutsch *Lectures at the Institut Henri Poincaré (slides and videos) *Online lecture on An Introduction to Quantum Computing, Edward Gerjuoy (2008) *Quantum Computing research by Mikko Möttönen at Aalto University (video) Category: Υπολογιστές